


The Worst Game to Play

by Iconically



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, If I miss something please let me know, Temporary Character Death, Tubbo and Tommy r best friends, Violence, how do i even tag this?, schlatt is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iconically/pseuds/Iconically
Summary: A new Hunger Games comes around and People are voted into it. Follow Tubbo, a boy from District 11, with some other POV's sprinkled in for flavor, as he tries to make it through the Hunger Games and stay alive, while Accidentally sparking a Revolution and having the President be really mad at him. oh dear. he's in for more trouble than he's used to, May the odds, be ever in your favour.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Darryl Noveschosch & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Minx | JustAMinx & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 75
Kudos: 181





	1. The President and a Victor

Schlatt sat in his office, going through the paperwork for the day. The upcoming Hunger Games on his mind. The Capitol citizens were expressing that they were becoming bored, so he had to hope the Game-makers came up with something better than last years. If it was boring, then people would start questioning him, once they questioned him, then they’d realise he’s not the best president. Panem is his to control right now, he doesn’t feel like giving that up if he’s being honest. He finally looked up when a secretary came in, clearing their throat before saying “Sorry to disturb President Schlatt, but one of the Capitol citizens is here. He says he has something to tell you. An Idea related to the Hunger Games.” They stood waiting for his answer, he decided to think about it. It’s not everyday a Capitol citizen comes to his office, nevermind with an idea, In fact it was quite unusual. However, based on the circumstances, Schlatt sat up and said “I see, allow them to come in, then leave.” The secretary jumped before nodding “R-Right away sir!” They exited the room, What even was their name anyways? Who cares, Schlatt thought to himself, Then a man walked in. Schlatt nodded to him as he entered and the man started to go on and the more he talked, the wider the sick grin got.

“Greetings, Citizens of Panem!” Schlatt said loudly, throwing his arms out from where he spoke at the podium. “I’ve heard you’re quite bored of The Hunger Games and we can’t have that can we? So i’ve personally stepped in to make a few adjustments, with the help of Mr Beast over here.” He gestured to the man, who waved with a smile. “This Hunger Games will be very different. As The Reaping will instead be a voting system instead of a randomised pick! Of course, you can still volunteer if you very well wish. However, the people picked for the vote will be randomised, then you and the rest of the District vote for the two to participate. I hope you find this system very interesting, as it seems like a fun little thing to me!” Schlatt laughed, before gazing back down to the crowd with a sombre look. “I've received word that District 9 has been struck with an illness! What a shame, they’ll miss out on their chance to win the Hunger Games this year. What a tragedy,” Schlatt nodded with a sad look to the crowd that had responded with sympathy, before his smile came back and he said proudly “So instead this year we’re taking two from the Capitol! It’s none other than Mr Beast here.. And Myself.” The crowd became a mess of loud voices all shouting questions at him. He raised his hand before pointing at a person “Why have you decided to participate?” causing Schlatt to smile and say “Well, because it's just such an honour! Who wouldn't want to participate? I mean. After all..”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, In District 6, a victor clenched his fists at the announcement. The game was going to be rigged, Quackity was sure of it. He’s met Schlatt, the man is full of himself. God, the voting thing was bullshit, too. People will just vote those they hate the most. He almost feels bad for the people who get stuck as votable people. The Hunger Games is soon, so he supposes it won't be long before they get announced, then voted up, Then he’ll have to train a set of people to go off and die. Fuck, why did he have to win his games? He really cannot be bothered anymore...

What is his luck? The Reaping came by and the two tributes were Minx and James Charles, which would have been fine… If James wasn’t sick. Like really sick. That's how he ended up volunteering! God, he had to do these stupid games again, should have kept his mouth shut… He just wanted to take a long nap. At least he didn't have to mentor anyone. He told himself, However he didn’t really feel comfortable talking to Minx, He was on some stupid love-show thing with Minx a while back, and he picked another girl over her, this made the entire thing incredibly awkward. He didn’t want to be here, he didn’t want to be in the Hunger Games again. He was starting to relive some of the thing’s he’s already done, the taste of blood, the smell of it. He shuddered and looked at the food he was given, He didn’t really feel like eating it, honestly. However he knew he probably should. The train ride wouldn’t be long and he didn't know when he was gonna eat next, so he just sighed and started to eat, making conversation if he was prompted to. He wanted to be sick. This was some sick game to Schlatt and that other guy, why did they look so happy? They could die! He knew Schlatt wouldn't, The games were going to be rigged in his favour, so he didn’t die. He hoped he did die anyways, it’d be funny, Quackity thinks. Maybe that’d teach him a lesson. He realised Minx and the Capitol person were looking at him weird, because he’d been muttering the entire time. so he just coughed and muttered an apology, way to make it awkward.. He’d spend the entire ride wishing for somebody to end him right there and then probably, He didn’t want to win the Games again, in fact he’d be fine with death right about now! He doesn’t know how his mind ended up on the other tributes, He wonders if there would be kids.. He couldn’t stomach doing something like that again. He wonders if the others would be nicer, this time, Honestly he wasn't sure. He was certain the career tributes were gonna be stuck up pricks, insistent on the idea of it being the greatest honour, like every other year. Would they recognise him? He did win 2 years ago, They might just, honestly. Quackity’s mind drifted back to the ideas of kids participating and made a quiet vow to himself, if there were kids participating he was going to make sure they survived. No matter the fucking cost.


	2. The Masked Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Dreams chapter everyone! Enjoy!

Dream watched the TV with interest sparked on his face, of course, He was going to volunteer, but the voting thing was quite an interesting thing to go on, He figured people would vote up the least disliked in the other districts, but that didn’t matter. Dream had been training his whole life for these games, he was going to volunteer and he was going to win. Simple as. All the manhunts with Sapnap would be a reality soon, he was ecstatic. He looked over at his family, just as engrossed in the news as he was 5 minutes ago, he decided he was gonna go and see Sapnap, see what he thought of it. He quietly made his way to his room to pull on his hoodie and mask, before quietly slipping out of the house, walking to Sapnaps, listening in to the gossip around him, he could hear his name mentioned once or twice. He kept walking, normally he’d engage in conversation but this time he had places to be. People to see.

People quite often questioned the mask, he never really felt like answering them. Though the answer was quite simple. He just didn’t like showing his face. He didn’t think he was that attractive! He’s had to knock out a few people who tried taking it off. He didn't really understand the need that people had to see his face. They don’t even know his actual name- “Clay!” ah, there’s the man that does know it, Sapnap. “I was just going to your house, did you see-” “The news? Yeah, I did! Come on, are your parents in?” Sapnap shook his head and turned around, both boys walking side by side. Dream looked at his best friend, He’d worn his signature outfit, the one he usually wore when they were doing manhunts. It’d actually been a while since he’d last seen him, since they were both working usually, but the announcement from President Schlatt allowed them a day off, so they planned to hang out anyways. They arrived at Sapnap’s pretty quickly and they both went in, the second the door was closed Dream said “What kind of sickness does District 9 have?” Sapnap shrugged as he got himself water, while Dream flopped on the couch. “Honestly, I can’t believe there’s two Capitol people joining, don’t they know they could die? Especially Schlatt, he’s the president!” Dream said in disbelief, Sapnap sat on the couch with his water and took a sip before saying “I think it’ll be rigged, it has to be. Which means we’ll just have to try extra hard to win!” Dream nodded, before flicking on the TV “When’s the voting to happen again..?” Sapnap sighed and they listened to the tv for a bit before going over strategies, past victors and the other districts. Sapnap and Dream sat like this for a good hour before Sapnap’s parents came back and Dream had to go home, Dream was very excited, who wouldn’t be?

  
  


Quite frankly, now that he and Sapnap were on the train there, he was a bit less excited. More… worried. He and Sapnap volunteered but..some of the kids that you could vote for were younger than his sister, he never thought about that, _would he have to_ -? No, he should stop thinking about it. He should eat. Sapnap was already eating and making conversation with their mentor, why couldn’t he eat? He felt sick, he’s made a mistake, he shouldn’t have volunteered he should have-! “Dream, you do need to eat.. Are you alright man?” Sapnap was looking at him, their mentor had gone to the bathroom, Dream let out a shaky sigh before saying “There were kids younger than my sister.. I don’t..” Sapnap sighed before patting his back “Look man, if you’re worried, avoid those kids. At all costs, don’t get close to them!” Dream nodded before saying “Yeah… You’re right, what did the mentor say?” “Ah just some basic stuff i guess.” Dream poked at his food as Sapnap talked, causing the other to sigh and say “Clay, if this really bothers you, we can talk about it alright? I think if we ask nicely, we can learn about the other tributes. They’re getting broadcasted. District 2 was one of the first to be announced, remember?” Dream nodded and Sapnap struck up a conversation with the mentor and Capitol person and they agreed to let Dream and Sapnap watch the tributes being announced, most of the tributes looked pretty old, which put Dream at ease, that was until.. District 8 and District 11, two of the tributes were... _they were just 2 years older than Drista_ , Dream immediately turned a sickly green and Sapnap gasped quietly. “Jesus Christ, one of them volunteered! That boy from District 11, god, He must be..” Dream put a finger to Sapnaps mouth, to silence him, while he tried to calm himself. Once he was calm he straightened up and said “Okay, the one in District 8, what does he look like?” Sapnap focused on the screen “Blonde hair, blue eyes. Seems pretty energetic.” Dream nodded before saying “The other?” “Brown hair, green eyes, he’s the one who volunteered, he’s brave but he looks scared.” Dream nodded before sighing and saying “Who looks to be a threat?” Sapnap thought for a moment before turning back to the screen and saying “A previous victor, Quackity i think he’s called? He’s playing again, I'd watch out for him. Uhhh.. The other District 11 guy looks strong, but otherwise I don’t know.” Sapnap was about to start rambling before Dream elbowed him “We’re at the Capitol.” He and Sapnap began to look out the window, rambling about how cool it looked, as the train began to stop and their mentor told them “Once you’re off the train, you’ll be in the hands of your stylists.” The boys simply nodded and before they got off Dream said in a voice mimicking the Capitol “ _May the odds be ever in your favour Sappy Nappy_!” finishing it with a bow, causing Sapnap to laugh before doing his own impression “ _May the odds be ever in your favour, Piss_ - _baby_.” finishing the sentence with a courtesy, Both boys were in hysterics before regaining their breath and looking out the window at the crowd, Dream lifted his mask slightly to smile at the crowd and wave, Sapnap also waving. Once the train stopped the boys said their goodbyes before being escorted away, Dream’s worries still lingered in the back of his mind though, He wondered about that District 8 boy and that District 11 boy.. _What were their names_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled to write this one a tad, but its here and its out!


	3. The Child and His Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've finally got Tommy and Wilbur folks!

Tommy is his name and he thinks being in the Hunger Games will bring him all the fame. Now obviously he’s already famous, all the women love TommyInnit after all! He’s just so cool and epic and-. Wilbur smacked him upside the head “Quit your monologue child, i can hear it from here.” Wilbur began walking while Tommy shouted a variety of curses, The announcement from President Schlatt came a day ago, they were off to see who they could vote up, If you asked anybody in District 8 they’d tell you it was normal to see the boys together, Tommy was never not by Wilbur’s side, when he was younger he wasn’t able to be at wilbur’s side all the time, because Wilbur had to work, the people would tell that it was a heartbreaking sight to see Tommy, wandering around all alone, waiting for Wilbur to come back. Nowadays the boys went to work together and came home together. The people would say they’re almost like brothers. _Almost_ , is the highlighted word, as while Wilbur had no family, Tommy still had parents. Wilbur always told Tommy he hated his parents, Tommy never really understood why, he barely knew them! Wilbur would always sigh at that, turning to Tommy with a smile as he always said “You don’t need them, you’ve got good ol’ Wilbur Soot!” Tommy knew his mom was a hard worker, but she brought gifts! Like his favourite shirt and she tried to know him! She just wasn’t around enough. His dad was more closed off, only saying hellos to Tommy most days. He didn’t need them, He had Wilbur. He was so certain he’d always have WILBUR! Of course he would! That was until he saw who could be voted up and his heart sank as he saw his and Wilbur’s names on the board.

The day of the Reaping came by and the people chosen to vote up were in a line, all looking anxiously at one another, trying to see who would be picked. Wilbur was trying to calm Tommy, who had grabbed onto his sleeves, when the person from the Capitol, Scott, he remembers his name being, came onto stage with a wild smile. “Welcome! People of District 8!” The people not being voted rolled their eyes. “Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour.” Wilbur swore this was scripted, it was the same every year. He barely flinched as that stupid video started to play, He was focused on rubbing soothing circles on Tommy’s hand, he was aware Tommy had seperation anxiety, He knew Tommy was terrified he was going to lose Wilbur. Wilbur was _scared_ that he was going to lose _Tommy!_ He tuned back in as Scott began to speak again “Oh i just think that video is excellent, now! For the first tribute..” Scott walked to the bowl on his left and lifted the letter out with a cheerful grin before walking back to the mic and opening it, Wilbur felt his entire reality shatter into a million pieces as Scott called out happily “TommyInnit!” Wilbur looked at the boy in question and Tommy looked scared, terrified. Wilbur was going to _end_ Schlatt, he decided, as he whispered comforting words to Tommy, yelling to him those same words as he was escorted away, Wilbur wasn’t crying yet, but he would be. Scott welcomed Tommy up onto the stage and Wilbur was half about ready to kill that man. If it wasn't for the fact that Guards were stopping him from bolting after Tommy, he would have. He had his arm around Tommy as he asked him if he was excited, Tommy was lying through his teeth as he said yes. Scott asked the District for applause, District 8 responded with silence. Wilbur looked behind him and saw Tommy’s parents, His dad was not showing emotion but his mother was letting out silent tears, ‘huh, guess she wasn’t that bad.’ Wilbur thought to himself then Scott cleared his throat and said “Now, for the second tribute!” as he walked to his right and pulled the letter out of the bowl, before walking to the mic. Scott opened it up and Wilbur froze in shock as he called out “Wilbur Soot!” Wilbur shakily made his way up to the stage, looking at everyone in the crowd. Guilt was evident on their faces, Wilbur let out a shaky breath as the Peacekeepers led him and Tommy away. They were separated, much to the displeasure of Wilbur and people came to say goodbye to him, what surprised him was Tommy's mother coming in, sniffling as she apologised for not being around for Tommy and handing Wilbur a red beanie that she had made for him. Once she was gone Wilbur stood quietly, before sighing and reminding himself that Tommy's mother wasn't a bad parent, it was the Capitol's fault! Wilbur had realised too late. It was time to get on the train. 

Tommy was quite frankly terrified, he was scared when it was just him being a tribute, but _fighting_ against _Wilbur_?! Tommy couldn't do that. That was his big brother he _couldn't_ -! Wilbur had tapped the table, signalling the arrival of Scott and their mentor, Xisuma. Tommy sat up straight as Xisuma sat down, and turned on the TV "They're showing the tributes.. I thought you'd like to know." Tommy nodded with a smile, he remembered Xisuma, he had always been nice to him, he was so upset when he was picked. He had been about 10? So it came as a surprise when Xisuma came home. He was never the same however, so Tommy didn't talk to him as much. His attention went back to the screen as they continued to announce the tributes, nobody seemed super interesting, that was until District 11, when they played a clip of a boy his age no less, calling out that he volunteered. Tommy's interest in the screen spiked and he watched the TV with more interest, the other tribute from the district seemed interesting too, but that guy had Wilburs attention more, same with the District 12 tributes. The second the TV had stopped playing Wilbur went to open his mouth but Tommy got there first "That boy from District 11 must be a maniac! Why is he volunteering?! What a fuckin twat!" Scott gasped at his choice in words while Xisuma said "the girl he volunteered for was 14, she was pretty young." Tommy blinked before saying "oh.. So he's a brave bastard then!" Xisuma and Wilbur laughed at that, Tommy continued eating while Wilbur and Xisuma discussed the strategies, Wilbur would help him later, right? This wasn't… This wouldn't make Wilbur _hate_ him right?? Tommy suddenly couldn't eat anymore. He stood up and waved off Xisuma and Wilbur and said he was going to take a nap. Why didn't it surprise him when Wilbur joined him in the room a few moments later? Why did it not surprise him that Wilbur laid down next to him and held him when Tommy began to cry? Why did it not surprise him that Wilbur was reassuring him they'd get out these games no matter what, that Wilbur would be there for him? Tommy was clinging to him like a baby as the tiredness from crying caught up and he began to doze off. Once Tommy closed his eyes he swore he saw that District 11 boy, but when he awoke to get off that train it was just him and Wilbur. He was going to make an effort to get to know that boy, even if it killed him. What was his name? Tommy wondered to himself, Would the boy want to be his friend? He hoped he did, Tommy had never really had friends. He thought of the boy as he got off the train, he was excited to meet him. Tommy decided he was going to try extra hard to befriend him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once we're past Tubbo's chapter, everything starts getting good, promise <3


	4. Bees and Potatoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet the main character, Tubbo and his elder brother, Technoblade.

Tubbo awoke in the home he shared with his, well _technically_ his older brother? He doesn’t really know what to call Techno. He had lost his parents because they got shot after trying to steal food and Techno just kinda, came up to Tubbo and glared at everyone else. Declaring the kid as “his” and leaving shortly after. Not that he complains, nobody picks on Tubbo for that fact alone! Techno is scary but Tubbo knows him a bit better. He’s not very good with people or emotions but is dedicated to the cause and _really fucking hates_ the Capitol. He also likes potatoes. He had this competition with another kid a while back, but then the kid was reaped and died in The Hunger Games, so Techno felt pretty bad about continuing it. Tubbo liked Bees however. He could tell you so many facts! Everybody said they were an odd pair and mostly left them alone. Tubbo probably should get up. Techno walked in on cue as he thought that, looking at Tubbo with a frown “There’s an announcement from Schlatt. We should probably watch it.” Tubbo blinked in confusion before Techno said “You can braid my hair during it. Promise.” That got Tubbo out of bed. Tubbo and Techno had one of the better houses, because Techno brought in a good percentage of the potatoes. Regardless of that, Techno sat on the floor and Tubbo sat on the chair behind him, beginning to braid his hair as the announcement started. Techno made comments on the voting system and district 9 being sick, just as Tubbo finished the braid, however, Schlatt said he’d be in the games! Both Techno and Tubbo sat there shocked. Then Techno let out a noise of disbelief and said “He’s just gonna rig the games! How is that fair?” meanwhile Tubbo tried to think about it before saying “Yeah that’s not fair! Techno, when are the people we can vote up getting announced?” Techno listened to the radio before saying “Tomorrow, We should probably find something to do for the rest of the day, huh?”

Techno wasn’t going to tell the kid, but he had been up all night thinking of the games. He had a small notebook filled with possible solutions. The only possible solution was.. Well, it sounded stupid to say out-loud, he checked the time and sighed as he went to go get Tubbo up shaking the boy gently. Tubbo woke groggily and Techno said "I'll give you a minute before we go see who you can vote." Techno went to the living room and nodded at Tubbo as the boy walked sleepily in, putting his arm around the boy as they walked out the house to the centre. Tubbo blinked at Techno and said "What are we gonna do after this?" Techno thought before saying "You've got school and I've got work. So I guess you'll join me after school." Tubbo nods as they get to the centre and Techno looks through the names until Tubbo makes a horrified noise. Techno's own name is up on the board and he looks at the boy who was looking at him and he put both hands on Tubbo's shoulders and crouched down" Tubbo. Tubbo listen to me, okay? I'll be fine, even if I went. I swear to you I'll be fine." Tubbo only sobbed in response, So Techno sighed and wrapped his arms around Tubbo, pulling him into a protective hug. He rubbed soothing circles into his back, before saying "who will vote me anyways?" 

Tubbo regrets believing Techno, now that the reaping has arrived. The escort from the Capitol, Lizzie, was going through her usual thing, before she happily walked over to the bowl on the left and pulled out the letter, walking to the mic and opening it. "Techno Blade!" Techno looked down and Tubbo froze in shock, tears dripping down his face as he watched his brother walk up the stage. Tubbo had lost everything, why did he have to lose Techno too? Why did he have to-?! She called out the other tribute, that was a young girl, he doesn't recall her name. He knew her age, she was 12, the youngest you could be. Tubbo felt awful, but he couldn't do anything-. Wait a minute, he could! That's when he made the biggest mistake of his life: "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" Tubbo pushed past the line, screaming this out, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. Lizzie gasped before saying "Well, what a turn of events! Come up on the stage then, young man!" Tubbo smiled at the girl, who whispered a thank you to him before looking at the stage, Techno was looking at Tubbo with a look of horror and shock evident on his face. Tubbo went up to the stage and Lizzie escorted him to the mic "What's your name, young man?" she asked with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face and Tubbo sighed before saying "T-Tubbo, Tubbo Blade." Lizzie gasps before saying "my oh my, that's your brother is it not?" Tubbo sighed a shaky breath before saying "Y-Yeah, Techno's my brother…" They went into the building, where Tubbo had people say goodbye to him, the girl and her parents walked In and the girl shyly handed over her bee pin, thanking Tubbo. He liked this girl, she seemed nice. After a moment, they were put onto the train where Techno almost immediately turned to Tubbo "What the hell?! Why did you-?!" Tubbo held up a hand before saying "That girl was 12, Techno! I didn't want her to die!" Techno looked as though he wanted to say something, but sighed and hugged Tubbo. Lizzie made an ahem and gestured to- _**OH MY GOD THAT'S THE CAPTAIN**! _

Techno laughed as he realised what was about to happen, Tubbo was 7 when Jordan won his Hunger Games and Tubbo had idolised the guy, he didn't know where the obsession came from, really. It was cute, however, so Techno let Tubbo go so he could talk to the captain. He opted to glare at Lizzie until she left the compartment and once that was done he waited until Tubbo went to the bathroom to look at Sparklez and say “Alright. What’s the twist with these games? I know there’s one.” and Sparklez sighed before saying “I’m sorry, we weren’t told.” Techno raised an eyebrow and Sparklez said “If there was one, I’d tell you, you’re trying to protect the kid, yeah?” Techno nodded, causing Sparklez to carry on “So get him allies, make people like him! Make sure he can handle a weapon.” Techno nodded as Tubbo walked back in, he hurried to the table and sat down before looking at the food. Techno pushed some sweet looking treats in his direction causing Tubbo to tilt his head “Try it?” Tubbo looked suspiciously at the treat, before taking a little nibble, his face lighting up and causing him to eat a lot more. Techno sighed “You’ll make yourself sick!” 

That’s exactly how him and Techno ended up cuddling in what should be only Tubbo’s bed. Techno was trying to comfort the boy, who was complaining about feeling unwell. Tubbo and Techno had seen the tributes earlier, Tubbo wasn’t interested in watching them, Techno had been taking notes however. He was always focused on these games, He wondered if Techno would protect him. These thoughts plagued his dreams as he slept, jolting awake several times. He felt bad for keeping Techno up. Techno assured him he wasn't bothered. How could Tubbo tell if he was lying or not? That’s how they both ended up getting up to go and get water. Techno blinked before saying to Tubbo, as they both quietly sipped with their water, “Tubbo, once we’re off the train, we’re going to be separated. Be nice to your stylist and prep team, okay?” Tubbo blinked at Techno who sighed and said “Get to know your fellow tributes, maybe you could make alliances with people, Keep you alive longer.” Tubbo put his glass down before pointing accusingly at Techno “Are you not going to protect me?” Techno blinked before saying “If i protect you, it could come to a scenario where i have to kill you, I don’t want to do that.” Tubbo huffed “As if i won’t die early on anyways..” Techno blinked in surprise before saying “Hey, Wait _no_ -!” Tubbo was already gone. He didn’t speak to Techno, Lizzie or Sparklez for the rest of the train ride. Once he got off and escorted to the prep team and stylist, he looked back, only to see Techno looking down, He felt very bad. He’d apologise when he saw him next, after all, the prep team shouldn’t take too long! _Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember thinking Tubbo Blade was the funniest thing, honestly, We're past the Reaping now! yaaaaaaaay


	5. Welcome to the Capitol, Tubbo Blade.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's arrived at the worst place in the world.

Tubbo was nervous, but his prep team were all very nice! He felt awful about not talking to Techno however, He missed his brother. He played up the scared kid act and had them won over in seconds. They had scrubbed him down and did his nails. He did feel slightly uncomfortable ( _Techno would say that meant Tubbo wanted to be 7 seas away from the situation_ ) but they were nice enough! So now he had to wait for his stylist. He bounced his leg and looked around the room, the sofa was comfy enough, he could only imagine the famous Techno rant (“ _The Capitol is the worst.” He had said one day, Tubbo had asked why, “They took your parents away.” Techno had responded._ ) Tubbo sat up as he heard someone enter, It was a tall man with a black suit and black and white hair (is that a crown on his head????) Tubbo stood up and the man shook his head “No, please sit back down, there’s been a change of plans.” Tubbo tilted his head in confusion, and the man sighed “Hello, I’m Ranboo. The capitol says the tributes are to be consistently paired up, so You and your brother will have the same stylist, prep team and the likes. You’ll also do your interviews together.” Tubbo blinked before saying “That’s weird!” and Ranboo nodded “I know, there’s something up with that.” Ranboo and Tubbo looked at each other before Ranboo said “once the prep team is done with him, Your brother is coming here. Let’s talk about designs, have anything specific from your district that you like?” The look in Tubbo’s eyes made Ranboo realise he had made a fatal mistake.

Techno fucking hated the prep team, he kept a polite face but was delighted to get away from them, he walked down the hallway and.. Oh. Tubbo has a bee onesie. That's a thing now, Tubbo ran straight into Techno, nearly knocking him over. “I’m sorry..” Techno patted his head awkwardly “It’s fine. What are you doing right now?” “Well Ranboo gave me this to try on, but we don’t think we’ll stick with it! Since the outfits are supposed to be more casual this year? I dunno why.” Techno frowned at that, could it be-? No, he can’t talk about his theory out-loud. Techno laughed instead before saying “Me? The Great Technoblade? Casual?” Ranboo and Tubbo both laughed before Ranboo pulled out a very expensive looking Red cape with fluff at the ends and top, a crown and a skull mask that resembled a boar/pig, a fancy shirt and black trousers and brown boots. Techno has never moved so fast to put an outfit on in his life. Tubbo laughed at him. This was fun, he thinks.

Tubbo stood in the crowded hall, with the bee sweater, the antenna headband and the overalls and all he can think is ‘ _I_ _wish it wasn’t this crowded._ ’ The prep team had done very minimal makeup on both him and Techno, speaking of the Blade, He was wearing what Ranboo gave him earlier. Tubbo felt eyes on him and he looked around, before locking eyes with the boy from District 8, why was he looking at him? Tubbo panicked before giving a shy wave, to his surprise the boy waved back. Okay, that boy is being nice because he’s gonna betray and kill Tubbo later! he knows how this works! He turns to Techno who is looking around the room himself. Ranboo looks at them and nods “Alright. You know the drill. You go on the chariots, you try to impress the Capitol, then you’ll go to the training centre.” Tubbo nodded before looking back at the District 8 boy, only to see him staring again. Techno noticed the discomfort and put a hand on his shoulder “Is he bothering you?” Tubbo nodded slightly and Techno nods “I’ll handle him later.” Tubbo felt anxious as the chariots started to go. It felt like little to no time at all before him and Techno were leaving the hall on the chariots. Tubbo had to shield his eyes briefly because it was so bright, too bright! Techno put his arm around the boy and Tubbo looked at the faces of The Capitol people. He felt slightly sick looking at them, their smiling faces caked in makeup, He was going to die and they were happy about it! He didn’t like them very much, He waved to the crowd regardless and put on his fakest smile yet and they loved him. That made Tubbo feel worse. He didn’t focus on the pre-recorded speech, instead looking around. He found the president’s eyes on him, Why was Schlatt looking at him? What had he done? He didn’t have time to process this as the chariots began to move again. Taking them into the training centre and closer to their demise.

Tubbo was eating with Techno, Ranboo, the prep team, Lizzie and The Captain. They were discussing the other tributes when The Captain turned to Tubbo and said “What did you think of them? The other tributes?” Tubbo thought before saying “That boy from District 8 kept staring at me, it was kinda scary.” Techno nodded and Jordan sighed before saying “Alright, anything else?” Tubbo looked at his food before saying “The uh, The president was staring at me, while we were on the chariots.” Almost immediately the concern on Techno’s face increased as he went to say something, but Jordan shushed him and said “Alright. Alright. I think you should go to bed. Tubbo.” Tubbo nodded and looked around the room, Techno was glaring at Jordan. Lizzie, Ranboo and the Prep team looked anxious. Tubbo sighed and went up the stairs. He could hear them talking about him, he didn’t care. He was so, so tired. He flopped on the bed and got comfy. He thought about the boy from District 8, for some reason. He wondered why he looked at him, He thought about the boy and the games until he dozed off. When he slipped into his dreams, he dreamt of a red sickle, a bee and a red bandana. They reminded him of the District 8 boy. Why would this boy not leave his brain? He’d need to learn more about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be so much better i swear


	6. Misunderstandings sometimes lead to allies...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole lot of misunderstandings, mixed with a ton of introductions!

Tubbo awoke finally, to Techno gently shaking him “C’mon, get ready. We’re to eat then go to the training centre.” When Tubbo looked at him, Techno sighed “Yes you can braid my hair.” Tubbo got out of bed and took the clothes Techno was handing him. Techno then stepped out of the room as Tubbo pulled them on. Techno came back in and sat on the ground as Tubbo began to braid his hair. Techno said “If that boy causes you problems during training, I’ll talk to him at lunch.” Tubbo just sighs, thinking back to last night and saying “Okay. That sounds fair. What are you planning on during training?” Techno thought to himself before saying “Survival should be good to start off with, then weapons. Knowing how to survive out there will help a lot more than knowing how to kill.” Tubbo nodded and said “Can I follow you around today?” Techno rolled his eyes “What, am i gonna say no? Of course you can.” Tubbo laughed before finishing the braid and the two walked out to the dining area to get some food in them. The rest of breakfast was mostly a blur. Tubbo zoned back in as he listened to the lady tell them about the Training Centre. 

Tommy was ecstatic, **_t_** _his was his chance_! He watched the boy head to a station and followed him, The boy looked at him with a look containing an emotion Tommy couldn’t place. _(He'd later learn that it was fear)_ He wanted to say hello but.. found he couldn't. No, He wasn’t shy. He had all the friends, he was the coolest man ever! It’s just something about this _boy_.

Tubbo felt so much fear as he realised the District 8 boy was following him, what does he do? What was he trying to do? Where the hell was Techno? Somebody _please_ get him outta this situation. He didn't want to be here, why was he following him?! Tubbo looked around for Techno.

Tommy followed after the boy for a while, until he realised that the boy’s brother, the one who had the pig mask, was giving him the death glare, Tommy backed off. He would try at lunchtime. He thinks he'd have a better chance then at least.

Tubbo was now at the plants and insects section, Techno was nearby, he felt better now that the District 8 boy had left him alone. Tubbo found pretty quickly he was quite good at identifying insects, but difficulty with plants. That’s when a blonde man popped up next to him. “Hello, are you having trouble with the plants?” Tubbo blinked before nodding suspiciously. Techno was watching him again, he could tell. The man smiled at him before walking through the plants. Tubbo ended up listening quite closely before the man spoke again “Oh, I never introduced myself! Sorry about that, I’m Phil. District 12.” Tubbo recognised him now, He nodded before saying “I’m Tubbo! District 11.” Phil nodded kindly before saying “Yeah, I heard you volunteered, you seem pretty brave.” Tubbo must have had a look of disbelief on his face because Phil laughed and said “I do think that! Is that your brother glaring at me?” Tubbo just simply nodded and Phil sighed before saying “I don’t blame him, What station are you going to next?” Tubbo looked around and said “Probably the knot tying one! Why?” “I’ll tag along, if that’s okay with you?” Tubbo nodded excitedly, he liked Phil. He was so distracted at the fact that he had a new friend, he didn’t notice the District 8 boy watching him like a hawk.

Tommy was annoyed, the District 12 man had just stolen his opportunity! How was he supposed to have his epic duo now?! He’ll just have to fuckin, try again later he guesses. He noticed Wilbur looking at him and waved him off. He went to the plants station and started trying. He was not good at it _at all_ and it began to frustrate him, when a gentle voice said “Um, Hello! Do you need help?” He looked over to see the girl from District 12 and one of the supposed career tributes, the one from District 4. Tommy blinked before saying “Naaaah! I’m a big man, I can handle myself!” before pausing and thinking about the need for allies. “Though.. I’m not good at this.” The girl laughed gently, Wilbur would like her, Tommy thinks. The taller boy nods. “I’m Eret. District 4.” Tommy nodded and the girl spoke up “I’m Niki! District 12. It’s nice to meet you.” Tommy nodded again before gesturing to the station, The 3 got to work. Figuring out the plants and the insects. Tommy forgot about the District 11 boy for now.

Techno was happy for Tubbo, he wouldn’t lie about that. The kid needed friends. However the District 8 boy was going to become a bother, it’d seem. He had watched him most of the time, noticing him following Tubbo around, What was his deal with Tubbo? He was about to join him at a station when the **OTHER** District 8 boy cut him off with a passive aggressive smile ' _Do they just like annoying people_?' Techno thought to himself. That’s how they both ended up at the camouflage station, tension like electricity in the air, The trainer had backed off a while ago due to fear. The boy started finally “So, why have you been glaring at my brother?” Techno raised an eyebrow at him “Why has he been making mine uncomfortable?” They looked at each other for a minute before the boy sighed and said “Just back off. He’s trying to-” “No, I won’t back off. He’s making my brother uncomfortable!” The boy huffed and muttered “Aren’t you just a protective motherfucker.” That’s when Techno punched him. They got into a fistfight before they had to be separated and told to go to different stations. Techno sent a silent threat his way, he sent one back. They both knew it wasn’t over. Techno turned and glared at the career tributes who were watching, talking and laughing. ‘ _High and mighty motherfuckers._ ’ Techno thought to himself ‘ _You’ve never known being so hungry it hurts. Fuck the lot of you._ ’ Techno’s thoughts only stopped when they were all told it was lunch time.

Tubbo was waiting for Techno, with Phil standing next to him. Techno walked straight past him causing Tubbo to make a confused noise and say “Techno?” only to get a response of “Where is that fucker?” Phil put a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder and they both followed Techno to the lunch area. They saw an argument begin to break out, the girl from district 12 tried to break it up, but ended up backing off when it became really heated. Phil watched for a moment before sighing and rolling up his sleeves, Tubbo said “Phil, what are you-” just as Phil walked over and picked up both Techno and the other boy. “Right, we’re going to sit the fuck down and we’re going to talk. Like normal people.” That's how they ended up like this. Techno glaring at both District 8 boys while Tubbo sitting anxiously on his right, Phil on his left. The younger one had the older one on his right and the District 4 boy on his left, with the girl from District 12 sitting beside the older one from 8. The girl was the first one to speak “What happened? Phil-?” Phil shook his head at her. Techno spoke up first “He tried to stop me from telling that one-” He gestured to Tommy “-To stop making my brother uncomfortable!” The older one glared at Techno “Yeah, cause it looked like you were gonna fuckin punch him!” The younger one paled and Tubbo shook his head before Phil said “Alright, Introductions. I’m Phil.” The girl nodded before saying “Niki!” The District 4 boy looked around before sighing “Eret.” The older one from district 8 said “Wilbur Soot.” Techno spoke up next, hesitantly though. “Techno Blade.” The two left were Tubbo and The younger one, they both spoke in sync “My Name’s-” “The name is-'' Tubbo and the boy looked at each other in surprise, before Tubbo gestured to him. “My name’s Tommy, Tommy Soot.” ( _Tubbo didn’t miss the way Wilbur’s eyes lit up at that._ ) Tubbo nodded before saying “Tubbo, Tubbo Blade.” Tommy blinked at him before saying “Your last name is Blade?! That’s actually pretty cool! Sorry about uh… making you uncomfortable. I was trying to befriend you.” Tommy mumbled the last part, looking down. Tubbo blinked before saying “Oh, I'm so sorry! I thought you wanted to kill me or something, say, do you like bees?” Tubbo and Tommy were off in conversation before anybody could get a word in. At least they were happy. The atmosphere felt a lot lighter. 

Techno felt really stupid however, if from a quick glance to Wilbur, he felt the same. Techno sighed before saying “Sorry, we should have probably listened to the situation before we did something, yeah?” Wilbur nodded. Before anymore conversation could go on, a group approached. The atmosphere dropped back into tense town as Techno realised who it was. The fucking careers. Their leader was wearing a stupid smiley mask. The group had silenced and the Smiley faced idiot spoke “Hey! Was wondering why it was so chatty over here, Tubbo, ain’t it?” Tubbo blinked in surprise and Techno glared at them and said “State your point. What do you want?” “Well, we just wanted to introduce ourselves!” Techno glared but nodded, A boy piped up “I’m Karl!” The boy next to him said “I’m Sapnap.” The boy to the right of smiley said “I’m George.” Smiley went to introduce himself, Tommy interrupted “What’s with the glasses… Gogy?” Sapnap snorted behind him, Smiley started to sound like a tea kettle and Tubbo started laughing loudly, maybe this Tommy kid wasn’t all that bad. George looked pissed but said nothing, Smiley finally spoke “I’m Dream. It’s nice to meet you.” The rest introduced themselves and Dream said “Well, we’ll be on our way. See ya!” The careers walked away, whispering to each other and Techno mumbled “What a weird bunch.” Getting a nod from Wilbur.

Tubbo was exhausted from training today, he stuffed himself at dinner and told Ranboo and the Captain about his new friends. Techno seemed a bit more talkative today. Tubbo didn’t think much of it, he just quickly changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed. He really likes Tommy, he’s nice! Wilbur was great too, He liked his singing voice. Niki was so kind, Phil felt like a dad. Eret was like a brother! Tubbo loved his new friends. Except he forgot one detail: **He’d have to kill them**. He tried to sleep after that, only to get nightmares. He had the worst sleep in his life. However while Tubbo had been making all these new friends, he neglected to notice that.. Schlatt had _yet again_ been watching him. Schlatt seemed quite interested in the boy, time will answer why, However. The rest of the days there would shape up to be quite interesting..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a two part chapter, one more to go till the games!


	7. ..but they can lead to enemies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the lovely interactions before the games!

The rest of Tubbo’s weeks went along with a lot of social interaction, He kept slowly learning things about people. Not that he’d complain honestly, he just knew he would either kill them or get killed by them. He wasn’t ready for that. He looked at the couch where Ranboo and Techno were sitting and sat down beside his brother, deciding to reminisce before everything started.

Tubbo and Tommy were doing the knot tying, joking between each other, as Tommy was surprisingly good at it, (Tubbo thinks it’s probably because he works with clothes and the like, Tommy just insists he’s cool.) When a nearby voice began to raise “QUACKITY YOU FUCKIN  _ TWAT _ YOU-” and extremely loud praying in another language. Tommy and Tubbo looked at each other before going to see what was happening. There stood a girl and one of the previous victors. Tommy spoke first “Why are you two so fucking loud?” They both shut up before the girl spoke: “Ah, it’s the fuckin kids.” Tommy went to speak and Tubbo shoved him “Hello! I’m Tubbo! That’s Tommy, excuse him.” Tommy was glaring at Tubbo when the girl spoke “I’m Minx. That’s a cunt.” Tubbo thought and Tommy spoke up “Hey! You’re that girl who got rejected several times on that one show the Capitol kept showing.” Minx looked ready to murder Tommy, Quackity spoke “now now now! Let’s not murder before the games have begun! I’m Quackity. I won the Hunger Games 2 years ago.” Tubbo blinked before saying “So why are you back? Is that not cheating?” Tommy blinked at Tubbo “You can’t just ask why he’s  _ back- _ ” Quackity waved his hand “I volunteered. The other person who was chosen was sick. I felt bad.” Tubbo and Tommy were quiet before Tubbo spoke up “Why don’t you come sit at our table at lunch?” Quackity and Minx had agreed. So Tommy and Tubbo left them alone, they heard a while later Minx yelling again and Quackity yelling “ME PERDONAS” At the top of his lungs, They looked at each other and simply laughed.

They were sitting at the table, discussing amongst themselves. When the topic of family came up. Wilbur went first “Well, I have Tommy. That’s about it.” Tommy nodded before saying “I have Wilbur! And my parents.” Phil tilted his head “You’ve not mentioned them before, how come?” Tommy shrugged before saying “Techno! What about you?” Tubbo was going to point out that he deflected the question but Techno spoke “I have Tubbo. No one else.” Tommy nodded before looking at Tubbo “what about you, Big Man?” Tubbo said “I had parents! They um. They died. Then Techno took me in!” The sympathy on the other 3’s faces was evident. Then Phil spoke “Well, I have a wife.” everyone but Niki gasped. Tommy smacked the table with his fist “SO HE’S OLD AND HAS A WIFE?!” Everyone paused before they all hysterically began to laugh. “So I’m OLD, TOMMY?! I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW I HAVE KIDS TOO!” Everyone went silent. Tommy went “How many, Big Man Philza?” (The Nickname Philza had popped up randomly. It ended up sticking.) Phil thought before saying “Let me count. Hold up.” Before he began to count them. “4 sons.” Tommy blinked before saying “YOU CAN’T BE NICE AFTER WE BULLY YOU THAT’S UNFAIR!” “Is it really though, Mate?” Tommy nodded furiously and Techno said, “Oi, Wilbur, Didn’t you say you were gonna sing this time?” Wilbur nodded before thinking “I dunno, It’s sappy time is it not? Maybe no songs for now.” Techno blank-faced him before going “Bruhhhhhhh.” Everyone laughed before Wilbur cleared his throat, They all went into silence as Wilbur began to sing.

Dream had been keeping a close eye on everyone. He had kept a list of possible allies. He for one, didn’t trust President Schlatt. The man had kept an eye on Tubbo and Tommy. Dream was suspicious of his motives. He loved his new group of friends. It was hilarious when they realised George was colourblind, Ant was excellent in his own rights, Karl and Sapnap seemed to have made fast friends, Bad was nice to them all, even if he told them off for swearing all the time and Skeppy was just plain funny. So Dream was pretty damn confused when Technoblade of all people had slipped a note in his pocket. He ended up at the station the guy told him to meet him at and the man spoke first “I can tell you’re clever. I notice you’ve been keeping an eye on everyone. Notice how Schlatt and MrBeast seem entirely unconcerned about how this’ll play out? They know, as much as anyone, That they’ll die in these games. I have a theory. So-” Dream’s eyes widened behind his mask as he listened. “What do you think?” Dream nodded “I think you’re right, He’s been keeping an eye on your brother and the other kid. Watch him carefully. I don’t trust him one bit.” Techno nodded “Glad to see you’re reasonable. Normally Careers are total pricks.” Dream grinned before saying “Oh no, I absolutely am, District 11 boy.” Techno snorted, they ended up engaging in banter, when they both turned around they paled. Tubbo was talking to Schlatt. Fuck. fuck fuck fu _ ckfuck _ -

Tubbo had been talking with some more people, Fundy, Burren and Ant! They told him about a group that had been swiftly forming, they called them The Hermits. He had left them to go to another station when he heard behind him “Well Well Well! Our little  _ celebrity _ .” He went cold before turning around. “President Schlatt.” Tubbo stood a little straighter as he addressed the man. His eyes darted around the room as he tried to find someone who wasn’t busy, he was promptly cut off as Schlatt put his arm around the boy “Now now, we don’t need the formalites. Schlatt is fine. I’ve been dying to have a conversation with you. Why don’t we?” They were at the plants and insects section. Tubbo wanted out. Where was Techno?  _ Where was Techno?!  _ “You’ve become pretty famous around the Capitol, y’know. People think you’re ever so brave. I would agree, quite frankly. Volunteering for that girl? I would _ never _ !” Schlatt grinned at him, Tubbo looked at the panel and said “Th-Thank you.” Schlatt patted him on the shoulder. “Honestly, no need to be nervous! I just had some friendly advice.” Tubbo froze as the man whispered in his ear  _ “I wouldn’t trust anyone if I were you, They’d kill you in a heartbeat. _ ” He went to respond but felt the tension drain as he heard Techno’s voice “Hey Tubbo, Hello  **President Schlat** t **.** ” Schlatt moved away from the boy “Ah, Technoblade! Dream, I was just telling Tubbo how brave everyone thinks he is.” Tubbo paused,  _ Dream _ ? What was he-? “Schlatt. If you were threatening him or trying to scare him, We’ll  **_gut you_ ** .” Dream’s voice was harsh. Schlatt smiled at Dream “Well. I’d like to advise you something,  **Dream** . You forget what power I hold, _ How old is your sister, again _ ?” Dream paled and Techno stepped in “How about you just leave and we don’t speak of this again?” Schlatt pondered for a moment, before saying “Alright. But remember, I can have your family  **_wiped off the face of the earth_ ** . Don’t try me again.” Tubbo hugged Techno who patted his head as Schlatt walked away, before looking at Dream “Thank you, are you okay?” Dream nodded before gesturing to the panel. “Yeah, Why don’t you show us how good you are at this?” A distraction. It’s what they needed, However, Schlatt’s words lingered in Tubbo’s head still.

Tubbo was sitting on the couch, dead nervous. He had been here since the private sessions. Techno walked in carrying a slice of cake that he placed in front of Tubbo. “Eat. You haven’t in a while.” Tubbo nodded at his brother before taking a bite of the cake, admittedly it was delicious, but there was a sour taste in his mouth from the advice Schlatt had given earlier. Techno noticed and sighed “What did he say to you?” Tubbo waved him off “It’s nothing.  _ Really _ !” Techno gave him a disbelieving glance as the rest of their team walked in, Ranboo and the Captain sat down next to them. Ranboo smiled at both of them “What do you think your scores will be?” Techno shrugged and Tubbo said, “Somewhere about Tommy’s probably.” They nodded as Jordan turned the TV on. The TV reporters, Zloy and Pixl were going on about how they think the scores will go. When they grinned and said they had the go-ahead. First up was District 1 with George, Who got an 8. Followed by Karl, who had a 7. Nobody made a comment on them. District 2 was next, Dream, to the surprise of no-one Got an 11 and Sapnap got a 9. Techno nodded and Tubbo grinned. District 3 was someone called Mumbo, who got a 6 and Fundy who got 9. Tubbo pointed at Fundy and said “LOOK AT THE FURRY GO!” causing Techno to choke. District 4 had Grian who got a 7 and Eret who got 8. Tubbo nodded at this. District 5 had Bad who got a 10 and Skeppy who got a 9. Tubbo went “Bad? 10?! He’s so nice!” and Techno paled and went “Scary with a throwing knife. I better get higher than Skeppy. I don’t care.” Tubbo didn’t understand their rivalry so he stayed quiet. District 6 had Minx who got 9 and Quackity got 10, that was expected. District 7 had a woman called False getting 9 and Burren getting 8. Tubbo made an excited noise “It’s Tommy and Wilbur next!” Technoblade watched with more interest. “Next up we have the two from District 8, starting with the older... Wilbur Soot!” Pixl said loudly, Wilbur got a 7, Techno snorted “Look at that loser.” Tubbo giggled. “And now, Tommy Soot!” Tommy got a 9! Tubbo grinned and Techno said, “Guess he isn’t that much of a loser.” Tubbo nodded with a big grin. District 10 was after them since District 9 had been replaced with the Capitol and the Capitol wasn’t getting their scores televised. Ren got 8 and Ant got 8 as well. Ranboo said, “It’s you two up next, yeah?” Jordan smiled at them both. Techno and Tubbo both sat up and stared at the TV attentively. “Now for the famous District 11 boys, Starting with Technoblade!” Techno grinned as an 11 popped up, Ranboo, Jordan and the prep team cheered. Techno shushed them. “And now for the little celebrity, Tubbo Blade!” Tubbo gasped as an 11 popped up for him too. Techno grinned wider and ruffled his hair. Ranboo cheered alongside the Prep team and Jordan said “Well, That’s a first! Look at you two!” Tubbo briefly saw that Phil got 10 and Niki got 9. They went down to lunch later and everyone was waiting for them, Tommy shouted “TUBBO! WHAT THE  _ HELL _ ?! AN 11?!” before running over to Tubbo and hugging him. “That’s so fucking cool! Holy shit Tubbo!” Tubbo grinned and laughed. “What about big man Philza? Getting a 10?” Phil grinned. They got to chatting about their scores. Schlatt was yet again watching, but Dream was too.

Tubbo and Techno were wearing the same outfits they were wearing during the festival, now sitting on the stage for their interviews. Pixl spoke “So.. Can we talk about those  _ scores _ ? Both of you, 11?” Techno looked at them before speaking for the first time since the interview started “Everyone expected me to get 11, I have similar skills to Dream. Tubbo on the other hand, He’s surprised everyone. I’m proud of him.” He ruffled Tubbo’s hair, and the audience awed. Tubbo smiled before saying “I wasn’t expecting the score myself! I still don’t think I did that well..” Tommy poked his head out “DON’T LIE TO YOURSELF, BIG MAN!” before getting dragged back off. Tubbo laughed and Pixl said, “So do you and Tommy get along well?” Tubbo nodded excitedly “He’s my best friend! He’s pretty great!” The interview went like that until the 6 minutes were up. Tubbo had realised he was entering the arena the next day.

So here he was, waiting for them to signal that They were to step into the capsules to go up. Jordan had already said goodbye to them and gave them some last-minute advice before he had to go. Ranboo was allowed to go with them, however. That’s how they ended up sitting on the couches. Techno nodded at Tubbo quietly and said: “It’ll be okay, you can handle yourself.” Tubbo nodded before Ranboo spoke “I’m... proud of both of you, I hope to see you both again..” Tubbo nodded and looked down, then his head snapped up as the buzzer went off. Ranboo led them to the capsule, holding back tears. Tubbo was about to cry himself, but Techno shook his head, Tubbo had just braided his hair for what could be the last time. “Don’t cry. Alright? You’ll do well.” They had been given weapons to go into the arena with, Techno had a blade and Tubbo had a small dagger, with a bee engraved on it. Techno and Tubbo stepped into the capsules with a final farewell to Ranboo. The glass closed around them and they were sent up. Into the Arena they went, fear plaguing their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pain to get out, but here it is! Should be fun writing the next chapter.


	8. The First Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First day of the games has arrived. Who will live? Who will die? Nobody knows. Good luck, Tubbo Blade

Tubbo looked around anxiously, Techno getting up and copying him.  
  
From what he knew, there were woods behind him and surrounding his left, to his right there was a beach and dead ahead there was the Cornucopia. Ominous, and deceiving. It was a giant, prideful gold cone that curved and looked like a horn.   
  
Tubbo could see piles of food, backpacks and weapons around the Cornucopia. He _knew_ for a fact there was more inside relating to survival.  
  
Ranboo had given him and Techno clothes to keep them warm and that would dry quickly. Tubbo is thankful, he wouldn’t doubt the **_tyrannical_** **_Capitol_** would let them off easy.   
  
Yet he knew for a fact that there would be no Bloodbath this year, as most people are friends. That quelled his anxious thoughts for the time-being, they would kill out of necessity. Probably. Tubbo fiddled with his hands as he waited for the countdown to end.  
  
Tubbo took a deep breath, he knew what he had to do. He knew exactly what he was aiming for.   
  
He sheathed the dagger he held and got ready to run. He was ready. When the horn sounded, Tubbo was one of the firsts to bolt.   
  
Hands scrambling, jittering with nerves yet tactical in their placement, he picks up a backpack and regardless of what was in it, started shoving food and water bottles frantically, staining his fingers with the natural colour of the fruit.   
  
He looked up nervously, scanning his tributes he saw Tommy doing the same thing, before engaging in a fight to get a basket of bread.   
  
He held his breath.  
  
Tubbo watched as Tommy broke the guy’s nose, he winced at the sight (Was it Ren? Tubbo thinks it was.) Tommy grabs the basket and runs.   
  
He lets out a sigh of relief, Tubbo looked around. Getting ready to run he took his stance defensively. There weren't many people, but Niki, who had gathered throwing knives, gave him a hesitant smile before taking off. He opted to do the same, making a beeline to the woods.

  
Tubbo had run until his legs ached and his heart pounded in protest for him to stop. The wind whizzing by him, rustling his hair and the crunch of the leaves beneath his feet interrupted his busy monologue.    
  
He paused, and looked around, taking in account for any traps the Capitol could set up. Or for worse, the  _ tributes _ .    
  


Deeming it safe, Tubbo slumped next to a tree, taking a breather. With the limited time Tubbo had, he decided to check what was in the backpack beforehand, finding a reliable, sturdy rope fraying at the ends paired with night-vision sunglasses and an empty canteen.    
  
He sighed and closed the backpack solemnly. It was okay, but he knew it wouldn’t be enough.    
  


With that, he stretched and walked on deciding to wander and search for a water source, only then would he set up camp.    
  
Advice echoed in his head said by his fellow tributes. Search for water first, keep an eye out for the sound of rushing water, the water bottles will only last so long if he were to make it through this hellscape.    
  
While he was walking, he stopped, hearing voices shout suddenly. He scurried to climb up a tree and watched in apprehension as Karl ran past where he just stood.   
  
Tubbo gaped in horror and quietly stared in shock at Fundy, Dream, Ant and Quackity trailing behind Karl, surrounding him. He turned pale, tears pooling in his eyes and putting his hand over his mouth he shut his eyes tightly as he heard Karl scream. A shiver running through his body as the first cannon shot echoed through the otherwise peaceful wildlife.    
  
Tubbo opened his eyes slowly, crusted with tears, he heard them talking.   
  
He stayed silent.   
  
“So, That’s him done, then I assume this team up’s over?” Fundy spoke and got a nod from Ant and Quackity, Dream nodded.   
  
“I think so. I’m gonna take what he’s got.” Dream said confidently, his sword laying at his side threateningly.    
  
Nobody seemed to want to object and they all ran off separately. Dream looked at Karl’s body crouching down to snag anything of value.   
  
Tubbo needed to get out. He couldn’t stay here, he needed water.   
  
Tubbo manoeuvres around the tree, wiping at the tear tracks on his cheeks and holding his breath he put his foot on a nearby branch cautiously.

  
  
It snapped, a small thump was heard. Shit.  
  
“Who's up there?!” Dream exclaimed, wielding the sharp sword with ease and perfection. Tubbo couldn’t keep hiding. He had to run, he’s trapped in this tree.  
  
Tubbo allowed himself to drop to the ground with agility, pausing in his shock. He freezes.  
  
Dream paused before putting away the sword he had. Tubbo blinked at him slowly, distrust evident in the glassy eyes of lost naivety.  
  
Dream sighed “Sorry you had to see that kiddo, you can take what you like.”   
  
Tubbo looked at Karl’s body. He wanted to scream and puke at his former friend, lifeless and dead he’ll forever lay. Karl was kind. He didn’t know him well, but he didn’t deserve to die.

  
What if he  _ died _ ?   
  
Looking back at Dream unguarded and careless. He didn’t spare a second to take off in a sprint.    
  
“ _ Wait- _ !” He heard Dream call to him distantly.    
  
Tubbo squeezed his eyes shut and kept running for his life, white noise and his vision blurring at the edges, his arms being whipped and scratched by the low trees and high grassland in vague flashes. He heard in the distance a bang and a cannon shot. He knew another one of their friends had passed. A sob ripped from his throat, he kept running. He couldn’t stop, he’d be  _ killed _ just like Karl.   
  
The cold rush of water greeted him headfirst, startling him out of his shock stinging his arms vaguely and letting blood rush from his forehead, leaving his bangs matted with blood. He got up, he was already soaked. Panting from exhaustion, he winced feeling the brute of the cut on his forehead and the several decorating his arms.   
  
Looking around Tubbo decided to take advantage of the river, filling his canteen with water he debated setting up shelter against some trees before ultimately deciding to do so. He took note of the smoke in the air warily. He began to make his own fire, he wasn’t particularly hungry so he saved his food for later, instead opting to boil the water. His heart calming before jumping as another cannon shot went off.   
  
Tubbo took another deep breath as the realization went through him, a persistent lump in his throat remained. 

  
Tubbo heard the Capitol anthem blaring and he looked up, the announcements went in District Order, so the first was Karl. Who he had watched die, he felt uneasy watching his smiling face light up across the sky. Next was Mumbo, that guy from District 3 who he grimaced at sadly. Finally, It Was Bad. Tubbo frowned uneasily, what had killed  _ Bad _ ? Bad was a skilled player, he scored a 10 at that.    
  
It struck him.   
  
That bang earlier, An explosive trap, someone must’ve got an explosive from a sponsor.    
  
Tubbo stills in his movements, he wants to  _ shout _ and  _ scream _ and  _ beg _ to be let out of this  **_sick game_ ** -! He can’t. Someone could be here. He could be Bad, no matter how good he is.   
  
Tubbo’s head pounded irritatingly where the cut was, reminding him he doesn’t have any medicine for it, he sighs, watching the water bubble and boil.    
  
That’s when he saw it, a capsule floating! Someone had sponsored him! It landed just behind him, so he turned around to grab it hurriedly, Tubbo hoped it was medicine, he felt dizzy just from his fall.    
  
Tubbo didn’t notice False crouching up behind him, hands shaking with a dull dagger wielded in her grip she prepared to lunge at the unsuspecting boy, she sighed in remorse.    
  
A cannon shot went off in the distance.   
  
Tubbo heard a body thump behind him, he turned around in a panic only to find False’s dead body and Tommy standing there, blood on the palms of his hands, the same dull dagger to be lunged in him lay beside her dead body.    
  
Tubbo screamed as Tommy started yelling loudly overlapping each other before pausing.   
  
They both paused for a moment before Tommy went off “Holy  _ fuck _ Tubbo! Why weren’t you paying attention?! She would have  _ killed _ you!”   
  
Tubbo blinked before smiling faintly, moving away from False who lay dead, knees buckling beneath him. “Clingy.”    
  
Tommy sputtered “I’m not  _ clingy _ ! Shut up! You’re the clingy one!” Tubbo laughed unsteadily before opening the capsule.   
  
Putting his boiled water in his canteen, they walked a distance to Tubbo’s shelter near the river bank. Tommy sitting down near the water and washing his bloodied hands. Before jogging to sit under Tubbo’s makeshift shelter under the tree.   
  
Tubbo looked at the note before reading it outloud “You’re doing Great -J'' is all it read. That must be the Captain! Tubbo exclaimed. “Tommy, he sent me medical supplies!” Tubbo added on looking through the capsule seeing antibiotics and painkillers among bandages and a guide on how to treat wounds.    
  
Tommy nodded in approval as Tubbo applied cream from the capsule to his cuts before he looked at Tommy, who begrudgingly allowed Tubbo to put the cream on the gash on his arm. Making a "blegh" noise before falling into silence.    
  
Tommy interrupts the silence “What happened to Karl? I saw Mumbo, hypothermia I think, poor fella. I also heard the bang, I assume that was Bad.”    
  
Tubbo frowned “They - Dream, Fundy, Ant and Quackity. They just  _ surrounded _ him, it was gross, Dream caught me but he didn’t kill me. He even asked me to loot Karl’s body!”    
  
Tommy stared questioningly before saying “That’s weird, Big Man! Really  _ damn _ weird. Hey, what weapon did you get?” Tommy rambled with enthusiasm.   
  
Tubbo gasped before taking out the dagger showing it to Tommy proudly “Look! It has a bee engraved on it!”    
  
Tommy grinned and took out his sickle, it had a red handle. “Wanna trade? We’re practically best friends, I think we’d just look cooler!” He exclaimed. Tubbo thought before nodding, grinning excitedly, a quaver in the smile, taking Tommy’s sickle and handing over his dagger.   
  
The weapon felt natural in his hands as he watched as Tommy took out a blanket from his backpack from the Cornucopia, putting the dagger away. Tubbo put the sickle away and smiled softly as Tommy cuddled up to Tubbo, putting an arm around him as he put the blanket over them both.    
  
“Clingy.” Tommy huffed, but Tubbo could see the smile on his face. They fell asleep like that, resting, tension in the air yet lost from the two children. Relieved they were that they had survived the first day.    
  
It was the end of the first day. No more lives were lost, peace settled over the tournament. It was quiet, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))


	9. The Second Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's the worst yet.
> 
> Good Luck.

Tubbo awoke as the sun began to rise, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and laughing quietly at Tommy who woke minutes after, Tubbo checked their things were still there while Tommy yawned and stretched

“Are we splitting up?” Tommy spoke first, in a hushed tone. He didn’t want to wake anything or anyone up, even if they didn’t think anyone was nearby, it didn’t hurt to be careful.

“I assume so, yeah. We need to try... I don't know, getting more allies?” Tubbo blurted out, gathering his stuff. As he was doing that, his hand brushed over Tommy’s sickle, he almost forgot they had traded weapons but he smiled. 

It was a weapon he was happy to have, a constant reminder of Tommy.

“Makes sense, makes sense.” Tommy nodded, gathering his stuff. He looked around.

“Okay, I’ve got my stuff. I’ll see you around, Tubbo?” Tommy grinned at him, Tubbo responded with a nod. Neither of them thought about the fact that they might not see each other again.

Tubbo hugged Tommy goodbye, before heading off. He tried to think about what he was going to do that day.

He realised that even if he had enough food, it never hurt to get more. 

That’s when he came across Schlatt, who was dead asleep. 

He could kill him, he _could_ -!

Tubbo couldn't, he wasn’t as strong as Techno, he did, however, steal Schlatt’s trident, before heading to the river.

He jumped as a cannon shot went off in the distance. ‘ _This early in the morning?_ ’ he thought to himself. It felt strange, he wondered who that was.

He arrived at a river, he had nearly fallen in it but realised with delight that there were fish. He looked at the trident in his hand and began to try and spear them.

He got a few fish before the next cannon shot went off. It, unfortunately, scared away all the fish. Tubbo sighed in disappointment and took what he had before standing up and beginning to walk.

He got to the base of a tree, one that would be easy to climb in a pinch, but would shelter him from rain and was attempting to light a fire when not one, not two, but  _ three _ cannon shots went off.

“That’s a lot... I wonder who that was?” Tubbo said absentmindedly to himself, as he got the fire to start, beginning to cook his fish, after preparing them. Eret showed him how to do this, didn’t they?

He had just finished eating some of his fish and putting out his fire, preparing to move again, when Ant appeared from the trees. The two locked eyes, before Ant began to move forward. Tubbo turned and ran, paling when he realised Ant was following him.

Eventually, he realised he couldn’t run forever, he turned around, pulled out the sickle Tommy gave him and stopped, getting into a fighting stance.

Tubbo and Ant were circling around each other, locked in a stare-off, which was cut short by the sound of the Capitol anthem, followed by Pixl’s voice. Which reached all corners of the cursed arena.

“In a moment, Tracker Jackers are to be released in the arena. They will be removed in two hours, Good luck, Tributes, and may the odds be ever in your favour.” The Capitol anthem started playing again. Ant and Tubbo had frozen in shock.

That shock didn’t last, however, as they both heard the buzzing of the Tracker Jackers. Tubbo felt one sting him as he began to sprint. Another sting, then another.

Just as he got away and had been running for what felt like an hour, Tubbo ran into somebody.

“Tubbo? Tubbo can you hear me?” Tubbo’s world was spinning, who was that? Where was he again?

He could see green, _who wore Green?_ who was that-?

A hand came into his view, he began to panic, they were going to kill him. He reacted by throwing a punch. He saw whoever it was fall to the ground. He began to run again.

He didn’t get far, passing out. The Tracker Jacker stings finally getting to him.

Tubbo woke up later, not in total agonising pain, but everything still hurt. He looked up and around in confusion, it was darker. There were a lit fire and a person. 

Wait, there was something wrong with that-! _a person_?

Tubbo shot up and scrambled back in alarm. Dream looked up from the fire. Tubbo analysed his face while he tried to calm himself.

He wore green, but there didn’t seem to be any face-related injuries.

“You’re awake, finally. Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you!” Dream put his hands up, Tubbo didn’t believe him at first. He then realised he was bandaged up, okay, maybe a little belief, as a treat. 

“I was just thinking of going and looting. Do you want to come with? The Fallen Tributes thing hasn’t gone off yet.” Tubbo considered it would be a good way to get supplies. 

Tubbo remembers what Techno said about Looting.

“Looting means going around and finding the bodies before the Fallen Tributes went off, it was helpful for supplies and also to see if any of the people you’ve allied with are dead.” He had said while they were training.

“I... I suppose. Okay.” Tubbo and Dream put out the flames, ate, drank and tended to their wounds before leaving, setting out to find bodies.

Tubbo initially kept his distance, he didn’t trust Dream. After a while, he realised that he most likely wasn’t going to hurt him and dropped his guard slightly.

They found Phil first, Tubbo realised with a start that Phil had to be the one who found him, The green he wore was the familiar shade that he had seen, that made this-

Tubbo felt like vomiting, as he looked at the man on the ground. The man covered in Tracker Jacker stings, the bruise on his face barely visible from where Tubbo knocked him out...

The man who told him about his wife, his job, who had promised him and Tommy a home, if they made it out of the games...

He had killed Phil. This was _his_ kill.

What kind of _monster_ was he?

He sat on the ground next to the man who was like a father to him, Dream looked away. 

Tubbo began his first silent apology. 

“I’m so sorry Phil, forgive me. Forgive me in whatever afterlife there is. I didn’t mean to, I hope you’ll forgive me, even when I can’t forgive myself.”

He did the three-fingered salute and they moved on, Tubbo allowed the silent tears to roll down his face.

As they carried on, they found a few more people.

Burren and MrBeast both covered in Tracker Jacker stings, Skeppy, who was strangely not killed by Tracker Jacker stings, had died from a slit throat with a smile on his face, had he wanted his death?

Tubbo couldn’t help but notice, however, that MrBeast strangely had something of George’s, he shrugged it off. Maybe they had allied?

Dream looked over it, before taking it from MrBeast, he seemed suspicious of it.

Tubbo said goodbye to Quackity, his face, usually wearing a grin, looked more like pain and agony. He thanked him for teaching him all he knew, for the advice he gave, and more. He did the three-fingered salute. Dream looked away and remained quiet.

Tubbo said goodbye to Niki, the girl barely recognisable from the Tracker Jacker stings, the girl who talked about her bakery, promising Tubbo and Tommy (he couldn’t help but worry, maybe Tommy-? No. No surely not.) food from her bakery when this was over. He thanked her for being a good big sister and did the three-fingered salute. Dream never bothered him during this.

“I have a sister, just younger than you.” Dream said out of nowhere, as they kept exploring. “Her name's Drista, I think you’d get along.”

“Really? She must be fun.” Tubbo commented bluntly, he didn’t want to make conversation.

“Oh, she’s an absolute menace. I want to punt her into the sun, but she’s my sister, y’know?” Dream held his arms up as he spoke, voice laced with sarcasm ending with a sincere tone.

It startled a laugh out of Tubbo, he missed the way Dream had smiled. As if getting Tubbo to laugh was his intention.

They came across Grian and Wilbur, the Tracker Jackers had cornered them evidently, as they were laying very close to each other. 

Tubbo sat down next to Wilbur and said his silent goodbye.

“Thank you, I didn’t know you for long, but you were a good person, thank you for being my second big brother and helping me. Rest well, Wilbur..” 

He looked at the man, who didn’t look at peace, hopefully, He’d be able to move on, Tubbo’s heart ached again as he considered how many people he had lost today.

Tubbo stood up, did the three-fingered salute, and began walking. It’s his fault for getting attached.

“Tommy’s going to be devastated…” He sighed sadly, Dream gave him a look but didn’t go further with it.

That’s when they found Techno.

Tubbo felt his entire world stop. His brother was _dead_?

He saw the blood. He felt sick to his stomach. He collapsed next to him, his legs refusing to work.

He didn’t die from Tracker Jacker stings, that meant _somebody_ had Techno’s blood on their hands.

Tubbo didn’t know who yet, but he paused his plans of revenge as he looked at Techno.

Tears rolled down his face for the 100th time today.

The man who was stronger than him, who took him in even when he didn’t have to, who raised him. Who proudly called him his little brother. Who taught him everything he knew.

How? Why was it that Tubbo was losing everyone today? He was never going to get to braid Techno’s hair again, never going to listen to him again, He was gone, for good.

He sobbed. Dream came up to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder hesitantly. Offering silent comfort to the boy that was willing to take it.

Tubbo brought himself back, they needed to get moving. He did, however, slip Techno’s cape off and put it around his shoulders. He did the three-fingered salute, being surprised when Dream followed suit.

They carried on, with one final goodbye to Techno.

As they walked, Dream tried to distract Tubbo with mindless chit-chat.

“So what’s your district like?” No response came from Tubbo.

As night began to fall and the Fallen Tributes of the last day came ever closer, Tubbo tripped.

He didn’t know what he tripped over, but as he stood up and dusted himself off, He saw Dream looking in horror.

“What? What is it-?” His question was answered the second he looked down.

The three cannon shots from earlier, the ones he had heard.

It was George, Sapnap, and Tommy.

Tubbo’s world stopped as the Capitol Anthem blared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depression kicked my ass, but here we are. Hopefully i should have something else up soon as well.

**Author's Note:**

> GOD THIS IS GONNA BE A PAIN IN MY ASS BUT ITS HERE IM QUEER LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD


End file.
